Un nuevo despertar
by senju luna
Summary: El superordenador está encendido de nuevo y la chica nueva tiene poderes sobrenaturales, ¿que pasa aqui?
1. Una vez más

Hola, voy a continuar la serie, por así decirlo espero que les guste, soy una chica con mucha fantasía así que si me paso decídmelo no os cortéis que sé aceptar las críticas.

Era un día nuevo para todos en Kadic, pero parecía uno normal y corriente, excepto por una cosa: Ninguno había olvidado a X.A.N.A especialmente el chico que le encantaba su aspecto de samurái pero se mostraban alegres frente al primer día de curso.

-¡Tierra llamando a Ulrich! – Gritó Odd bajando al chico de las nubes.

-Um, perdona ¿Qué decías?

-¿Tan mal te han sentado las vacaciones?-preguntó la chica pelirrosa.

-Ah, no que va.

-¿Entonces?- Insistió Einstein.

De repente tocó el timbre para la primera clase con su sonido escandaloso de siempre, salvando del interrogatorio al chico de pelo castaño que soltó un gran suspiro de alivio mientras se dirigía hasta la clase que más odiaba con la señora Meyer : Matemáticas.

-¡Espera!- dijo Jeremy que era el más lento.

La profesora de una melena castaña clara entró naturalmente, estaba acostumbrada a ello y cuando daba el primer paso en clase, desaparecían los murmullos y aviones de hojas de papel revoloteando por aquella aula apaciguada por su imponente presencia.

-Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones y por supuesto que hayan hecho todos los deberes que les mandé este verano.

Cuando dijo esto último los susurros de negación circulaban libremente por la sala a su antojo, como si no le importara la presencia de aquella mujer.

-¡Silencio! Antes de revisarlos quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, pase señorita Démon.

Una chica con el pelo blanco, radiante, con una mecha azul y aspecto roquero entró y cruzó los brazos dirigiendo los ojos color cielo hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada curiosa de los alumnos de la sala.

-Señorita pase al fondo de la sala al lado de Poliakoff.

Sin pronunciar palabra, la chica se sentó al lado de Nicolas y sacó un cuaderno y el libro de matemáticas de su mochila con un estampado de siluetas de guitarra sin ningún cuidado.

-Ey Ulrich, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Ni siquiera has mirado a la nueva.-Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Nada.-dijo de mala gana.

-Vamos, no pasa nada soy tu amigo.

-Odd déjame en paz.-gruñó.

-…-Se calló pero sólo porque la profesora Meyer le dirigía una mirada asesina, estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado.

-Odd, ¿puedes resolver este problema por favor?- ordenó enfadada pero sutilmente.

-emmm-dijo este.

-Menos veintiocho-Susurró Jeremy.

-Señorita la solución es menos veintiocho.-Contestó sonriendo a la vez que pensaba`` gracias Einstein''

-Muy bien, espero que sigas así Della Robia- dijo levemente molesta.

-Y ahora empezaremos con…

El clásico sonido del timbre sonó de nuevo e instantáneamente todos salían corriendo como si se asustaran de ella mientras que la joven de ojos azules salía con toda naturalidad hacia la clase de arte.

-Por lo menos esto es mejor que matemáticas- Refunfuñó Sissi.

-Sí, Sissi.-Contestó el chico de la melena casi anaranjada.

-¡No me des la razón como a los tontos!- Mandó autoritaria.

-Argh- se quejó Lune (Luna en español) tapándose los oídos.

-¿y a ti qué pasa?-gruñó la chica.

- ¿tú que crees? Si no te importa no chilles delante de mí, molestas.-dijo fríamente.

-¡¿PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!-Gritó.

-Delmas, salga de clase.-ordenó Gustave.

-¡Pero!...-rechistó.

-¡Ahora!- ordenó señalando la puerta.

La chica rockera no pudo aguantar una risa por lo bajo mientras que Herb le dedicaba una mirada asesina y esta se la devolvía con intereses, helándole la sangre.

-Vaya con la nueva –dijo Aelita.

-Tiene valor sí…- dijo Ulrich.

En la cafetería Odd llevaba dos bandejas y tres postres sin parar, todos le prestaban atención, por que aunque estaban acostumbrados al ritmo del rubio, no había nada mejor de lo que hablar.

-Odd no cambiarás nunca.-Dijo Jeremy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No entiendo cómo es posible que estés tan delgado cogiéndo todo eso la verdad.- dijo Ulrich.

-Oye ¿puedo comerme tu trozo de tarta?- preguntó ignorando el comentario.

-Supongo-accedió.

-¿Nos contarás ya que te pasa?- preguntó Yumi con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Bueno... Sólo tenía algo de nostalgia eso es todo.

-¿Nostalgia?- comentó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, sobre... Lyoko y todo eso.

-¡Es muy peligroso encender el superordenador y lo sabes!- dijo la japonesa notablemente enfadada.

-No tenía previsto encenderlo.-dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Ya, claro- contestó de mala gana mientras se marchaba.

-¡Yumi!-Gritó intentando ir tras ella.

-Esta novela no tiene fin.-Sonrío el chico que se había zampado sus tres bandejas en total además de unos buenos postres.

Se habían pasado todas las clases, Sissi había olvidado por completo el descaro de la chica en clase de arte, todos dormían plácidamente, Jim se había ido a descansar, no había nadie de guardia ¿Qué podía salir mal? Sólo que alguien se despertara y fuera lo suficientemente cotilla como para atreverse a mirar.

-las tres y media, ya es la hora.- susurró mirando su reloj.

Sin hacer ningún ruido cogió una chaqueta con unos vaqueros y se los puso rápidamente mientras se deslizaba por la planta de los dormitorios de chicos. Creía que nadie la seguía ni se había despertado nadie.

Se escuchó una puerta crujir, y ella, asustada se escondía en la esquina del pasillo. La puerta se había cerrado de nuevo y esta siguió hasta llegar a su destino; la sala de calderas.

-Uffff-suspiró aliviada.

La puerta se abrió perfectamente, ya había pasado la parte más difícil del plan, ahora solo había que cruzar las alcantarillas y llegar a la vieja fábrica.

-¿que es esto?- se preguntó a sí misma mirando los patinetes que había apoyados en la pared.

No le dio importancia y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al puente, dudaba mucho que Jim hiciera su ronda, le había bastado unos minutos para saber cómo era el profesor de gimnasia, mientras pensaba en esto y corría se le escapó una sonrisa algo siniestra y sin aliento le dio al botón del ascensor.

-Tengo que buscar una manera de llegar más rápido...-

Llegó hasta su objetivo, pero su cara mostró signos de una sorpresa de lo más desagradable.

-¡¿Por que está apagado esto?!- dijo mirando con estupefacción.

Volvió al ascensor hasta la sala del superordenador algo enfadada y a la vez preocupada pensando en que o quién había llegado y lo había apagado.

-Sin duda, alguien ha tenido que venir aquí y apagarlo.- se dijo mientras echaba la palanca hacia arriba haciendo que las luces doradas regresaran de nuevo.

-A ver pequeño, voy a mirar que ha pasado aquí- decía mientras lo examinaba.

¡Aquí hay más cosas! ¿un programa de materialización? No tengo mucho tiempo tengo que preparar los escáner ya.

Tecleó un poco, la informática no era su fuerte, pero conocía esto desde hace un tiempo.

-¿que hacen Della Robia, Stern, Stones e Isiyama?¿Cómo lo habrán hecho?...

Como una flecha llegó hasta los escáner y se metió en uno de ellos.

-Escanear Lune, Transmitir Lune, Virtualización.

¿Les ha gustado? Les prometo que será más interesante la próxima vez pero para ser un prólogo no está mal ¿no?

En fin ¡DEJEN REWIEWS!


	2. incursión

Para el comentario que me han dejado: No me he basado en nadie para hacer a Lune y no se quién es esa que decías pero intentaré cambiar lo que me has dicho además si lo decías por el nombre... ¡Mejor me callo! ;D

Otro día común y corriente, la misma escuela, la misma gente y sobre todo la misma máquina exprendedora que echaba una sopa de sabor horrible, según muchos.

-¡Maldita máquina vieja!- rabiaba el rubio tirando su chocolate caliente con sabor amargo.

-Tampoco está tan mal...- contradijo Yumi bebiendo uno tranquilamente.

-Yumi que suerte tienes- Lloriqueó con cara de perrito abandonado.

Alguien se acercaba tranquilamente, con su chaqueta verde y su pelo castaño con toda naturalidad.

-¡Hola!- saludó Ulrich.

-adiós...-refunfuñó la pelinegra.

-¡Yumi!-gritó corriendo detrás de ella.

La chica se paró de pronto, frenando en seco sin darse cuenta de que su problema acababa de seguirlo y este la miraba con los ojos reflejando la pena que sentía sin poder decir palabra.

-Yumi...-

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- gruñó antes de sorprenderse mirando la expresión en el rostro del joven entristecido.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Ulrich, yo... también lo hecho de menos, pero intento hacerme la dura y me he dado cuenta de que no sirve para nada, sólo me ha hecho pelearme contigo y sé que estaría mal encenderlo por que es peligroso pero...

-Todos lo echamos de menos- interrumpió él.

-¡...!

-Odd, Jeremy y hasta Aelita, no eres la única y de veras que te entiendo pero tú eres fuerte sé que podrás con esto.

-Ulrich... gracias.-agradeció con una sonrisa algo triste.

-De-de-nada-tartamudeó sonrojado.

Como si quisiera hacerles un favor , la campana se dejó oír una vez más para evitar ese silencio tan incómodo para ellos dos.

Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo la chica dejándolo solo.

-( yo también debería irme )- pensó para sí caminando hacia el aula de historia.

Como siempre, había pelotas de papel sobrevolando los pupitres y el silencio prácticamente no existía allí, todo el mundo hablando.

¡Que viene!- decía un chico de pelo azabache asomado a la puerta mientras, como si fuera magia la clase se callaba y dejaban de volar las cosas.

-Buenos días,-saludaba Gilles con un tono un tanto arrogante.

Media hora y no había separado la tiza de aquella pizarra infernal que a veces chirriaba haciendo estremecerse a todos los de la sala pero él era el único no parecía darse cuenta.

-Ulrich, ¿puedo tomarme tu postre después?- Preguntó Odd.

-¿es que no piensas en otra cosa?-contestó a modo de pregunta.

-¡Pues claro!-dijo Odd en voz alta.

¡Della Robia!- Exclamó el profesor de historia.

-¿Sí?- preguntó intentando parecer inocente.

-¿Tanto le gusta hablar? Poliakoff intercambie su sitio con Della Robia por favor.

-Genial...-susurró el chico de la melena castaña.

Algunos agradecieron esos minutos en los que la tiza no les irritaba con su detestable sonido pero como de costumbre, Fumet siguió rellenando la pizarra con su diminuta letra que apenas se podía leer.

-(Como siga así me quedo sorda)- pensó la peliblanca para sí mirando la botella de agua que había encima del escritorio mientras balanceaba despacio su mano rodeada por un aura azulada y el agua de aquel recipiente se movía con su ritmo.

-(¿Pero qué...?)-pensó Odd que miraba la mano semiescondida y la botella que acababa de caerse.

-¿mmm? - miró el profesor hacia el suelo agachándose para recoger la botella.

El sonido que alarmaba a todos de que debían salir cumplió su objetivo de nuevo haciendo correr a todos por la puerta como si les fuera la vida el ello excepto la chica problemática.

¡Hey Einstein!- Dijo Odd llamando su atención.

-Dime-contestó un tanto intrigado.

-¿Se puede tirar una botella sin tocarla?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó muy sorprendido.

-En clase, el agua de la botella se movía como si intentara escapar hasta que se cayó pero lo más raro es que la nueva movía la mano como si le dijera al agua que se saliera de ahí.

La puerta del cuarto del chico sobresaliente se abrió dando un pequeño susto a ambos y decepcionándolos segundos después al ver a Ulrich entrar como si nada.

-¿Que hay?- saludó el intruso.

-¿Es que no sabes tocar a la puerta?- se quejó el chico del mechón violeta.

-Nada, escuchando las tonterías de Odd.- comentó el dueño del cuarto.

-¡Que es verdad!- afirmó sin siquiera pensárselo.

-¿El qué?- curioseó Ulrich.

-Nada, dice que la nueva sabe hacer magia.- dijo entre suaves risas.

-Odd, no te digo que sea un poco rara pero...- contradijo el karateca.

-Te lo voy a demostrar- dijo sin retractarse antes de salir pitando.

Corría hacia el despacho del director, se podía decir que era su instinto, necesitaba información pues eso le impedía pensar en otra cosa. Era prácticamente imposible tirar la botella así y además aquella chiquilla había sido muy pero que muy descuidada al no contar con que él podía verlo...

-(perfecto, el director se ha ido con Jim y se ha dejado la puerta abierta)- pensó para sí con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaban todos los expedientes de su clase, impecables y no faltaba ni uno estaba también el suyo pero el de aquella Lune, sí así se llamaba, le decía que lo leyera a gritos, como si fuera a vida o muerte.

-listo- susurró para sus adentros.

No dudó ni un momento al fotocopiar el expediente al completo y sabía que valdría la pena leérselo por que algo habría pero se paró un momento.

-¿Pero pondrá algo sobre poderes sobrenaturales? no, no era probable más bien era imposible.

Aun así acabó la copia y dejó el informe en el cajón donde estaba, lo malo es que se oía una voz muy familiar, era el director sin duda alguna.

-¡al armario!- dijo antes de entrar a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Dónde estará mi archivador?- miró hacia todos lados.

El hombre se fijó en el mueble donde se escondía el pobre chico y se acercó a mirar si estaba allí, desde luego era descuidado si lo dejó en un sitio tan extraño como ese. El hombre estiró la mano para girar el pomo haciendo a Odd estremecerse, si lo pillaban, estaba muerto.

-¡Ah!, lo tiene la secretaria.- se dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su adorado despacho y chirriaba la puerta de madera vieja.

-Uffff- Suspiró Odd con una mano en el pecho.

Salió del armario y dejó la sala para ir a su cuarto donde podría examinar la copia tranquilamente, aunque le rondaba en la cabeza la gran posibilidad de que no contuviera nada de lo que buscaba.

-Hola.

-...-gruñó el rubio.

Se sentó en su cama a leer el expediente mientras Kiwi intentaba conseguir su atención en vano pues estaba centrado en aquellos papeles.

Nombre: Démon Lune

-(Le falta un apellido...)

Edad:14 años

-(igual que yo y me saca media cabeza...)- se dijo para sí.

Centro escolar: Academia Kadic, el sujeto fue expulsado de otros centros 2 veces.

-(Vaya con la maga)

Las cuatro primeras páginas de las veintiuna, con una letra pequeñísima por si era poco y ya le entraba el sueño. Lo mejor sería guardarlos pero ya sabía que no encontraría nada.

-¿Tú leyendo? ¿Tienes fiebre?-Preguntó entre risas.

-Muy gracioso Ulrich.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No es nada- contestó de mala manera intentando ocultar los documentos.

-¿Todavía intentando demostrar que la magia existe?- supuso el peli castaño.

-Estoy seguro de que hizo algo raro, créeme.- Aseguró.

- Si fuera así, ¿Cómo lo ibas a demostrar?- Atacó.

-mmm- pensó jugando con su camiseta morada.

-...- calló observando al dueño del perro que se cansó de intentar que le hicieran caso.

-¡me cuelo en su cuarto!- Exclamó Odd con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te has obsesionado tío.

-¡Algo tiene que haber!- afirmó pensando que era mejor que la idea del expediente.

-Está bien te echaré un cable- accedió el karateca.

Ambos estuvieron hablando de como colarse y al rato cayeron rendidos ante el agotamiento que tenían sobre ese día lleno de emociones.

Tercer día y las mismas ganas de siempre con las clases por delante que aburrimiento, todos los alumnos con cara de decepción en las caras, como todos los días de siempre a primera hora y encima clase con Jim.

-¡Bueno, hoy haremos clase de relevos!- gritó entusiasmado, a diferencia de ellos.

-...- calló todo el alumnado.

-¿¡A qué vienen esas caras!? Iréis por parejas; Della Robia con Belpois, Stones con Poliakoff, Pichon con Delmas, Démon con Stern...

Después de diez minutos sin hacer nada se colocaron en las pistas, algunos decepcionados por que sabían que no era su fuerte, y otros más preparados que nunca, esperando la salida.

-¡YA!- Gritó el profesor de gimnasia.

Ulrich y Odd iban como un rayo, empatados mientras corrían por superar al otro y daban media vuelta para confiar en su compañero, Odd no sabía que pensar, Jeremy corriendo...Por otra parte Ulrich no sabía si Démon era buena en esto pero lo tenía fácil contra Einstein.

-¡Toma!- Gritaron al unísono.

Jeremy corría y corría como podía, no era el más lento pero tampoco era el más veloz, al contrario, la chica del pelo blanco radiante daba su mejor esfuerzo y se movía como un guepardo, además ya estaba volviendo para darle el testigo al karateca.

Stern, Démon, Della Robia muy bien hecho.- felicitó a los chicos que jadeaban cansados.

-¿Que toca ahora?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Física- contestó la chica que se había quedado sola con ellos dos.

-puffff- se quejó Odd.

-Pero si a ti se te da bien- protestó el chico de pelo oscuro.

-pero no significa que me guste- refunfuñó el chico con una mecha violeta.

-Venga, que así llegaremos cuando tenga 32 años- dijo la peli blanca.

Estaban cansados, pero no les faltó ánimo para ir corriendo a clase y llegar segundos antes que la señora Hertz.

Buenos días a todos, vamos a corregir en la pizarra los trece ejercicios de ayer de las páginas 201 y 202, primero se hacía...

-Ey no sabía que eras buena corriendo- susurró Odd desde su sitio de siempre al lado de Ulrich.

-Bueno, no lo tenía difícil.-contestó ella.

Tras horas y horas de aburrimiento sin parar llegó la hora del descanso para alivio de todos, incluso los profesores que cada vez echaban de menos la escuela desierta, sólo con un calor del infierno pero sin nadie...

-Ulrich, vámonos- ordenó el rubio.

-¿por qué?

-¿No te acuerdas? Me tienes que ayudar.

-vaaale- accedió a regañadientes.

Estaban en los dormitorios de las chicas, sin nadie que pudiera molestarles, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que seguro que no volvía a aparecer.

-Tú vigilas y yo entro- Dijo Odd.

El cuarto era como los otros, pero con una sola cama, estaba decorado con posters de grupos de rock, y una guitarra eléctrica muy bien cuidada, pero se puso a mirar por todos lados, en el armario no había nada interesante, y el escritorio con un portátil lo protegía la contraseña, que a saber cuál era.

-(Mmmm)- pensó.

Él buscaba en donde más le gustaba, pero se fijó en una pequeña estantería de libros, eran novelas policiacas y de misterio, pero en uno había una nota:

**_``Dentro de la_ almohada´´**

No se lo pensó para abrirla y meter la mano buscando algo entre esa espuma tan suave, notó algo duro y lo agarró para sacarlo.

-(Un diario)- pensó mirando el libro azulado con pegatinas de estrellas y alguna calavera.

Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo intrigado.

_Mi primer día:_

_Mi primer día de colegio más aburrido que nunca, me han sentado delante de una idiota con una voz chillona y encima con matemáticas y física para empezar._

_Segundo día:_

_No soporto al profesor de historia, no sabe ni escribir bien con una tiza, tuve que usar mi poder para tirar la botella de agua y que parara, por lo menos no me quedé sorda._

-(Esto es lo que necesito)- Se alegró guardando su prueba.

Se escuchó dos golpes en la puerta, la señal de Ulrich para que se escondiera, y este se metió debajo de la cama como un rayo y el corazón latiendo como si fuera a salir de su pecho de un momento a otro.

¿Qué tal? Interesante, espero. prometo escribir pronto y dejen REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :)


	3. Mi primer juicio

¿Os lo dejé en la mejor parte la otra vez? Pues se acabó la espera, gracias por molestaros en leer, y ¡Que empiece el espectáculo.

La joven de ojos azules se paró en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás suya, los libros estaban medio desordenados y el portátil fuera de su funda, alguien había estado aquí y no era muy listo, pero ¿quién?. Dos probabilidades; la primera que no le apeteció poner todo en su sitio antes de marcharse, y la segunda que no le diera tiempo, pero ¿Por qué no? La respuesta era simple...

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó descubriendo al chico.

-emm.

-Anda sal de ahí- Ordenó ella sacando de su escondite al espía.

-¿por qué has entrado en mi cuarto?- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Si quieres que te conteste, me vas a tener que aclarar unas cosas, tú primero- Contestó.

-¿Por qué te has colado?- interrogó.

-Para saber cómo lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, ¡Tú moviste la botella del profe de historia!- señaló.

-¡...!- Se asombró.

-Lo que quiero saber, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- presionó.

-...- calló apartando la mirada.

-¿Telequinesis?- se arriesgó.

-Mal, mal, no sabes nada, no puedo mover cosas por que sí.- se rió.

-Ya puedes ir cantando, o esto pasará por las manos de todo el instituto- Amenazó enseñando su diario.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- Ordenó enfadada.

Ella le perseguía por el cuarto mientras Odd huía con una sonrisa hasta que cayó en la cama haciendo tropezar a la peliblanca muy cerca del rubio, haciendo a los dos sonrojarse y meterlos en un silencio incómodo sin poder dejar de mirarse.

-E-está bien hablaré- se rindió con las mejillas un poco menos encendidas.

-¡por fin!- se alegró Odd.

-pero quiero saber por qué y cómo entraste en Lyoko.

-¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?!- se sorprendió.

-Mis... bueno, habilidades vienen de ahí. Puedo manejar el agua a mi antojo tanto en la vida real como en Lyoko. Tu turno.

-Jeremy me lo enseñó.-reveló.

-¿Belpois?

-Sí, antes luchábamos contra XANA para materializar a Aelita.-dijo él.

-¿La hija de Franz Hopper?-preguntó.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, sin él yo no estaría aquí.-afirmó mirando a Odd a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no estarías aquí?

-En el caso de que alguien encendiera el superordenador, Aelita despertaría pero estaría sola, para eso estaba yo, pero no conseguí despertarme, tengo un vínculo especial con ese mundo, no sé ni como conseguí venir aquí pero no puedo estar siempre. Tengo que volver para... ¿Cómo definirlo? Regenerarme.

-¿Pero por qué tu puedes usar tus poderes y yo no?

Ella le cogió el brazo, haciéndole ruborizarse de nuevo y lo estiró apuntando a un lapicero viejo, con un par de bolígrafos que tenían pinta de no haberse usado, cuando movió el puño levemente hacia arriba y algo salió disparado, que se cargó completamente el objeto verde jade.

-¡Guau!- gritó Odd.

-shh- ordenó tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?-

-XANA está vivo.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- gritó de nuevo.

-¡calla!

-Ven- Ordenó cogiéndole de la mano hasta llegar al cuarto de Jeremy, en el que entró sin molestarse en llamar.

-Odd, te he dicho que llames, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- preguntó el chico observándola.

El chico de la mecha morada le contó absolutamente todo lo que le contó ella, sin saltarse una coma, mientras Einstein le miraba atónito, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.-

-Dispara-

-Nosotros apagamos el superordenador pero ¿Quién lo encendió de nuevo?

-Eso me lleva comiendo la cabeza mucho tiempo.- La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero hay poca gente que sepa del superordenador así que no hay demasiados candidatos.

-Estoy segura de que ni tú ni la hija de Hopper han sido, ella no quiere saber nada y tú piensas igual, es lo más lógico.

-Pero es imposible- negó Jeremy.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Odd.

-Por que solo nosotros sabemos utilizarlo.

-¡Pero! te estás poniendo como sospechoso- protestó.

-¿Y si alguien hubiera cogido tus notas?- aportó el chico de morado.

-Pero tendrían que saber que existen dichas notas- contradecía el chico del jersey azul.

-Ellas hablarán por sí solas- interrumpió ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Yumi y Ulrich al unísono descubriéndose.

- Tenía que haberlo imaginado- Suspiró la ojiazul.

-¿Qué querías decir?- preguntó Yumi.

-Necesito que me hagáis un favor.- Dijo ella.

-¿De qué se trata?-Indagó el chico de atuendo verde.

-Necesito los expedientes de todas las personas que sepan de Lyoko.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirrosa recién llegada.

-¡Tú!... Confiad en mí, prometo que encontraré la identidad del culpable, no tardaré mucho, depende de los expedientes pero puedo encontrar las coincidencias fácilmente.

-¿Coincidencias?- se puso a pensar la pelirrosa.

-Podéis verlo vosotros mismos pero eso depende de vuestra decisión- Afirmó ella.

-Yo voto que sí- Accedió Odd.

-Yo también- Dijo Aelita.

-Pero...Está bien- Por parte de Jeremy.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- preguntó Yumi.

-La pregunta es, ¿Por qué no? Jeremy me vigilará pero antes de poner la operación en marcha necesito dos cosas de mi cuarto, así que iré antes de empezar, así no tendréis problema si crees que os puedo vender al director.

-Vale- Aceptó más segura.

-¿Por qué no?- siguió Ulrich.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo.

No pasó ni diez minutos desde que se fue para volver con una bolsa negra con pinta de llevar algo dentro.

-Todo listo, ah y traed una copia de los vuestros también.

-Hecho- dijeron Odd y Ulrich mientras iban en busca de esas copias, el director estaba reunido con unos fontaneros para revisar el agua, por lo que era la oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar, posiblemente no habría otra en mucho tiempo y a todos les corría prisa.

-Belpois, ¿Puedo ver esas notas?-preguntó la peliblanca.

-Claro, toma Lune.

-Kanna- corrigió.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso.

-Es mi verdadero nombre.-reveló.

Ella cogió el libro y sacó de su bolsa un pequeño bote con un polvo de color blanco y una lámpara muy rara, con la bombilla de un tono casi negro además de unos guantes de látex.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Indagó la japonesa.

-Un equipo medio casero para detectar huellas dactilares.- contestó.

-¿Cómo tienes algo así?

-Siempre he querido ser abogada y recoger pistas por mi cuenta.

Lune pasó el polvo por la tapa del libro, llenándolo de blanco y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien sujeto sopló para quitar lo que sobraba. Después encendió la lámpara que daba una luz morada oscura, así las huellas resaltaban más con el fin de examinarlas mejor antes de que Yumi se fuera al pasillo, aburrida.

-¿Le dejaste alguna vez estos apuntes a alguien?

-Hace mucho tiempo se los dejé a Yumi.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Dijo tan fríamente que pareció que era malo.

-¿Los tienes?- preguntó nervioso.

-Pues claro- dijo Odd con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No tardaron demasiado en volver, y por suerte, con las manos llenas.

-Hey, Einstein.

-Menos mal- suspiró la pelirrosa.

-¿Dudabas de mí, princesa?- preguntó contento Odd.

-Sí-dijo sacando una pequeña carcajada a todos menos a la ojiazul.

¿Por quién empiezo?-Miró ella.

-¡Me ofrezco!-se señaló Ulrich.

-Si quieres...- dijo Observando el libro detenidamente, buscando algún parecido entre la huella del expediente con las del libro.

-¡Date prisa por favor!-rogó Aelita.

-Es que hay muchísimas... pero me queda una- dijo y tras dos minutos dio un suspiro, señal de que había acabado.

-Señoría, el veredicto es...- bromeó.

-Inocente-

-Ahora está claro que no fui yo- aclaró mirando a Yumi de reojo.

Estuvo examinando casi todos los expedientes, solo quedaban dos, Laura y William. Todos la miraban intrigados por aquel veredicto, ¿Quién de los dos habría sido? y

¿Por qué?. Cada uno tenía su teoría, pero sólo una era cierta, o tal vez, ninguna.

-William Dumbar- declaró finalmente.

-¿qué?- Se asombró Odd y no era el único.

-Por cierto, Lara...-se equivocó.

-Laura- corrigió la pelinegra.

-No sabe nada de Lyoko, le borré la memoria.-Aclaró.

-¿Cómo?

-Desactivando su programa.

-Ya, pero.- se quejó Jeremy.

-Es... un secreto- sonrió a su modo.

Todos iban hasta el cuarto del joven de pelo azabache, y bien enfadados, en especial Jeremy, que echaba humo por la orejas mientras llegaban a su destino cuando la chica del pelo blanco se paró.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preocupó Aelita.

-No, nada.

Yumi tocó a la puerta, y apareció él, que se alegró de ver a la japonesa pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver que no iba sola.

-¿qué pasa?- Disimuló.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-bueno, em...- dijo mientras ellos entraban en la habitación serios.

-¿Por qué lo has encendido?- inquirió Jeremy aún enojado.

-¿Eh?- intentó hacerse el tonto mientras miraba a la ojiazul.

-Viene de Lyoko- aclaró Aelita.

-...- calló ella.

-Ahora contesta- Amenazó serio el pelicastaño.

-Yo no he hecho nada- negó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cogiste los apuntes de Jeremy?- interrogó Odd

-...- Se calló de nuevo Kanna.

Odd se dio cuenta que intentaba decir algo y le sonrió diciéndole que lo hiciera.

-¿Puedo explicar la teoría?, Alguien encendió el superordenador, quien fuera tenía que conocer de su existencia, eso reduce a unos pocos de sospechosos; Stern, Della Robia, Isiyama , Gauthier y tú.

-¿Y Aelita y Jeremy?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué iban a necesitarlas? Saben hacerlo perfectamente. -contradijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Tsk- Gruño.

Gracias a las notas de Jeremy encontré tus huellas, y él jamás te prestó el libro, ¿Cómo aparecieron tus huellas dactilares ahí? La respuesta es simple.

-¿Puedes demostrar que mis huellas estaban ahí?- se atrevió.

-Sí- dijo insegura pues sabía que esa no era una opción muy limpia pero era la única opción.

Mostró la copia donde aparecía la huella del chico, al que se le quedó una cara de incredulidad increíble y se mantuvo en silencio junto a ellos un rato, intentando salvarse.

-¡Pero si el director se entera la habéis cagado! Asi que yo gano.- echó una carcajada.

-No tan deprisa.- reprochó.

-¿...?

-Si s lo enseñas te inculparás a ti también, demostrarás que estuviste en el cuarto de Jeremy y robaste una de sus pertenencias, más de una vez, no hemos sido precisamente unos ángeles Dumbar, eso es un hecho.

-grrr- gruñó aceptando el empate.

-¡Esa es nuestra abogada!- Gritó Ulrich impresionado y contento.

-...- calló algo sonrojada.

-Sí lo hice.- Admitió.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritó Yumi enojada.

-Yumi tranquila, ahora no podemos apagarlo, tenemos que ayudarla.- calmó la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-¿En qué?- curioseó él.

¿A ti que te importa?-contestó de mala gana Einstein.

-...- se cortó.

Cada uno se separó y fueron por su camino hacia sus habitaciones, esperando un nuevo día.

Ya me he cansado por hoy ¿Qué tal ha estado? espero que les haya gustado, ahora quiero mi recompensa; REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XD


	4. Nuevo asalto

El sol amanecía una vez más, y con él, los alumnos de Kadic que se afrontaban otra vez a un nuevo día. Era mucho tiempo haciendo eso, pero tendrían que hacerlo muchas veces más.

Era hora de estudio, en la vieja biblioteca, donde casi nadie tocaba un libro y muy pocos osaban escribir una sola coma. Los guerreros no eran la excepción; Odd y Ulrich habían puesto unos libros a modo de red, y jugaban con una pelota de papel pintado.

-¡Toma esa!- se animó el rubio.

-¡ni lo sueñes!- se reía el chico de pelo moreno.

El papel arrugado estaba apunto de salir de la parte de Odd, que se asombró y con tal de no perder estiró su brazo derecho y sujetándolo con el izquierdo, lo que confundió a su adversario, una flecha de color beis salió disparada a una velocidad sorprendente e impactó en la bola mal hecha destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Guau!- se impresionó la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿pero cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Einstein.

-Me enseño Kanna- desveló él señalándola desprevenida.

¡ENSÉÑANOS PORFA!- Rogaron al unísono de rodillas.

-¡A CALLAR!-Vociferó Jim.

-Mañana...-contestó mientras pasaba del tema mientras bostezaba por el aburrimiento y el sueño le entraba.

-¡no es justo!- se quejó la japonesa con ojos de cahorrito.

-Pues después de clase- cambió de opción con tal de que la dejaran cerrar los ojos, aunque fuera un momento.

-¡Vale!-aceptó Jeremy contento.

-Anda ya, si tú siempre estas controlando el superordenador.- negó el chico de la mecha morada.

-Tendré que mirarlo más adelante...- Kanna puso cara de no interesarle demasiado.

Mientras hablaban entre susurros, la mirada curiosa de William y su expresión de rabia se mostraban al ver que no contaban con él. Era una sensación horrible, quería saber de que hablaban por que tenían cara de ser algo que no quería perderse.

-grrr- gruñó él chico de pelo azabache mirando a la chica pelo de nieve.

Las clases habían acabado por fin, todos ellos estaban en el cuarto del joven con gafas que esperaban a la nueva con ansias, Yumi se mordía las uñas una a una.

-Hola- saludó.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó la pelinegra.

-Tampoco he tardado tanto...- se quejó.

-Bueno, vale ya- calmó Aelita.

-Si no me equivoco los poderes Lyoko de Stern son supervelocidad y triplicar, al combinarlos se obtiene triangular.-recordó mirando hacia el techo.

-Vaya, has hecho los deberes.- sonrió el karateca.

-Solo hay que concentrarse y decir dicha habilidad. - dijo ig el comentario.

-vale.- comprendió.

-Cierra los ojos, ahora imagínate que estás en el bosque, por ejemplo piensa que creas dos copias y di: ¡triplicar!

-¡Triplicar!- Gritó entusiasmado.

Instantáneamente apareció un doble del chico de pelo moreno al lado del auténtico, mirándolo como si esperara una orden de su dueño.

-¡Genial!¿ y el otro?- buscó el chico de jersey azul.

-Bueno, falta uno pero es un buen comienzo, iré con Isiyama.-Comentó la profesora recién nombrada

-¡Toma!- saltó ella.

-Telequinesis, ¿me equivoco?- se arriesgó poco antes de que la chica de atuendo negro negara con la cabeza.

-Céntrate en esta goma, e imagina que flota pero sólo cuando tú se lo pides.

La goma parecía sostenida por un hilo invisible por unos instantes, pero cayó en manos de la joven de ojos azul cielo poco después.

-¡Bien! No importa cuanto pese, si no cuánto tiempo haces que flote.

-¿Campos de energía y crear o destruir parte del entorno?- continuó.

-¡Sí! -Sonrió dulcemente.

-Me centraré en los campos, es más fácil.

-Esta bien- asintió la pelirrosa.

-Es muy simple: mantén la mano relajada y piensa cómo lo hacías en Lyoko,¿Era automático más o menos no?

-Sí- dijo ella.

-Abre los ojos y mira- dijo haciendo que Aelita se sorprendiera.

-¡Tienes potencia!- Se asombró un poco.

Todos lo reintentaban, concentrados en ello mientras Jeremy miraba dulcemente a Aelita crear campos de energia rosados a Yumi mover objetos que caían y se levantaban gracias a su esfuerzo, ulrich creaba dobles que desaparecían poco después y Odd los observaba tranquilo.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era otro día más, la luz del sol invadía la academia Kadic y despertaba a los alumnos que no querían abrir los ojos, pero no tenían otra opción a no ser que quisieran un buen castigo proporcionado por el señor Delmas.

-Odd, despierta.-dijo Ulrich.

-Mamá solo un poco más...- se quejó medio dormido.

-El desayuno- sonrió, ese truco nunca fallaba.

-¡Voy!- se despertó el rubio.

Tras cuatro pares de tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla y dos zumos de naranja, Odd se dirigió al aula de Italiano, junto al chico moreno, Einstein y la pelirrosa.

-por lo menos no son mates...- suspiró el karateca.

-ojalá fueran mates- negó el chico con gafas y jersey azulado.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó el profesor.

Todos hicieron caso omiso a aquellas palabras, por lo que el hombre de pelo rubio platino refunfuño un poco escribiendo un resumen al que no debería llamarse así puesto que el texto escrito con esa tiza era más largo que el tema del llibro.

-Mal humor de nuevo...- suspiró Herb.

-Sí...- Afirmó Nicolas mirando en babia a Sissi.

Por la ventana, se podía ver claramente un forcejeo ente el jardinero y un hombre desconocido realmente extraño, se movía como un ordenador lento y podía ver en sus ojos el símbolo de XANA, Kanna se levantó sin decir palabra, saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

-¡Señorita Demon!- gritó el profesor de ojos caramelo.

Todos los guerreros Lyoko asintieron y fueron en su busca, ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos y la furia y los celos de William que hizo lo mismo.

-¡Volved aquí!- ordenó.

El espectro miró con rabia a la chica de pelo de nieve, y ella se la devolvía gélidamente ambos gruñendo por lo bajo, esperando un ataque del contrario.

-¡Hey!- saludó Odd.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí!?-Refunfuñó .

-No queríamos perdernos la fiesta- contestó la pelirrosa.

-haced lo que queráis- suspiró fríamente ella, no le gustaba trabajar en equipo.

El espectro fue a por Jeremy pero por suerte para el otro rubio ágil lo defendió justo a tiempo.

-¡Flecha láser!- disparó.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció Einstein.

El monstruo gruñó quejándose del disparo en el hombro.

-¡No le hagáis daño, sólo es una persona poseída!- Pidió Aelita.

-¡Te equivocas! Sólamente es un simple espectro.- Negó la otra chica lanzándo un orbe acuático.

-¡Supervelocidad!-Utilizó dando una patada que derribó al monstruo.

-¡No está mal!- Animó la chica de ojos verdosos.

Los chicos iban corriendo hacia los árboles de la academia, hacia la alcantarilla por donde habían pasado tantas veces, mientras la mirada atenta del chico de pelo azabache caía sobre ellos cinco.

-¡Yumi!- Lllamaba el chico del jersey azul por su móvil.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada basándose en su tono de voz

-¡Es XANA! A creado un espectro.

-¡Y creo que noto la presencia de otros más, no están lejos!- Notó la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Vamos!- Ordenó Odd.

Los chicos iban en sus monopatines y patinetes, la chica de pelo helado iba por encima del agua, la corriente le daba la velocidad necesaria para correr por encima del agua e ir al mismo ritmo que ellos.

-¡Yujuuu!-se balanceó el chico de prendas moradas.

Todos estaban en el ascensor,Eistein pulsó el botón y llegó hasta el ordenador para sentarse en el asiento.

-Nos vemos- se despidió.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y el resto llegaron hasta los scáners de un amarillo rebosante de luz con finas lineas que los marcaban y muchos cables enchufados a ellos.

-¡Venga Einstein!- llamó el chico de moreno.

-Ya va, ya va...- Tecleaba.

-A este paso no llegamos Jeremy- se impacientaba la pelirrosa.

-Escanear Odd, escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita, transmitir Odd, transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita: Viertualización.

Los tres llegaron intactos al desierto lleno de rocas y más rocas, sin un trista alma o mejor dicho, ni un solo monstruo de XANA que intentara desvirtualizarles.

En la sala de los scáners quedaba Kanna sola, de brazos cruzados esperando alguna señal de vida del chico con gafas y jersey azul.

-Bueno, te toca Kanna.- sonrió levemente.

-Ya era hora- se quejó.

-Escanear Kanna, Transmitir Kanna, Virtualización.

Tras eso, la chica cayó en el suelo de pie, llevaba su pelo de siempre pero sus ojos eran rojos y tenía unos colmillos pequeños, una camiseta de manga corta con un murciélago rojo en una esquina y unos pantalones cortos negros con unas mayas rojas y color azabache en forma de rayas horizontales que acababan en unas botas altas del mismo color que sus pantalones.

-...- Callaron todos.

-¿Por qué me miráis así?- preguntó confusa.

-Eres la única que parece una persona con vestimenta normal, excepto los colmillos y esos ojos rojos- Dijo Aelita estremeciéndose en lo último.

-Olvidemos eso- cambio de tema observándose.

-Jeremy los vehículos.-pidió el rubio.

-¡Ahí van!

Delante de ellos cuatro aparecieron el aerodeslizador de Odd, la moto de Ulrich, el vehículo de Yumi y la misma tabla de Odd pero de color negro y con la punta delntera afilada.

-¡Vamos!- se entusiasmó la chica de ojos jade.

Corrían divirtíendose, si no fuera por una horda de cucarachas y cubos les había interrumpido a pocos pasos de su destino amenazándoles en dispararles.

-Creo que tenemos visita- Ironizó Odd.

Aelita hizo un campo de energia y le dió directo a una cucaracha que osaba apuntarle con su láser rojizo.

-¡Bien!- Sonrió.

-Quedan ocho- contó el chico de la moto.

-¡Siete!-la chica de ojos color sangre lanzó un orbe de agua impactando contra un cubo que explotó segundos después del ataque.

-¡Seis!-El chico felino disparó hacia otro bloque dándole de lleno en el centro del símbolo.

-...- calló la chica algo molesta.

-¿qué te apuestas a que me cargo más que tú?- Arriesgó al ver la expresión de rabia de la chica.

-lo que quieras...-jugó.

-Uno a uno- Contó Aelita.

-¡Flecha láser!- acertó.

-¡Orbe acua!- dio de lleno.

-No está mal...- sonrió divertido.

-No eres tan malo como yo pensaba- alagó la rival con una sonrisa de lado.

Habían eliminado un buen monton de monstruos, sólo quedaba una triste cucaracha que los miraba de un modo distinto. Solo quedaba ese bicho y Odd junto a Kanna se miraban con rivalidad sin querer perder ese reto que les rondadaba la cabeza a ambos chicos.

-¡Impacto!- Gritó.

-¡Ulrich!-Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué?- Los miró sin entender nada por lo que se habían enfadado con él.

-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Aelita, pero demasiado tarde, pues un cangrejo le había alcanzado en la cabeza haciendo que se desvirtualizara.

En la sala donde se encontraba Jeremy había aparecido la chica gótica, con cara de cansada por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar hasta allí, ella le miró con cara de preocupación.

-¡Yumi! Están Aelita, Kanna y Odd ¡Ve!

La joven japonesa entró en el scáner que tenía más cerca y suspiró hondo esperando que su cabello corto fuera movido por el aire.

-Escanear Yumi, transmitir Yumi: Vitualización.

Apareció detrás de ellos justo encima del transporte de Aelita, que se asustó un poco.

-Odd, Kanna quedaos junto al cangrejo, yo me llevo a Aelita a la torre.

-Las dos chicas se alejaron para dejar solos al rubio y la peliblanca e dirigirse -hasta su destino: la torre.

-Quien se cargue este gana- Anunció él.

-Hecho- sonrió con sus inocentes colmillos relucientes.

-¡Flecha-Acua!-dijeron a la vez.

La flecha de metal se introdujo en la esfera de agua y dando en el ojo de XANA haciendo que el crustáceo se destruyera por completo.

-¿Empate?-Sugirió Odd.

-Supongo-suspiró decepcionada.

La pelirrosa entró a la torre y se puso en el centro de la base, flotaba hasta arriba como si estuviera volando suavemente en aquel lugar lleno de datos y cálculos casi imposibles hasta dar con una pantalla en la que puso su pequeña mano y apareció:

** Aelita : CODE LYOKO**

La torre estaba desactivada por fin, pero en la realidad había un pequeño problema, y ese problema se llamaba William que había entrado en la zona donde estaba Jeremy.

-¡Aquí estás!- Sonrió maléficamente.

-W-William- Tartamudeó asustado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Einstein?- Preguntó Yumi.

-¡La vuelta al pasado!- Gritó Aelita.

-¡V-vuelta al pasado!- tecleó.

Una manta de luz cubrió toda la ciudad, haciéndolos volver al día de siempre, en hora de italiano, todo normal, pero ahora sabían que William no se les iba a despegar hasta que se lo contaran absolutamente todo y no se saltaran una coma, y por desgracia para ellos, el descanso estaba por empezar...

Finish, ¿Que tal ha ido la cosa? Espero que les haya gustado REWIEVSSSSSSSSS SE RUEGANNNNNN


	5. por poco

El edificio relucía gracias a la luz del sol del mediodía, era el recreo para todos los estudiantes, incluido nuestro grupo favorito. Los guerreros Lyoko se habían reunido junto a la máquina exprendedora que daba los chocolates más amargos de todo el país según Odd.

-ya he conseguido crear a mis dos dobles- anunció el espadachín alegre.

-Mejoraste, sin duda- alagó la nueva recluta con su tono glacial de siempre.

-¿Ah sí? , pues yo puedo lanzar dos flechas a la vez- compitió y la chica de pelo nevado sonrió por lo bajo por que eso no era posible sin algunos retoques y el rubio se percató de esto pero permaneció en silencio.

-Hola- saludó con la mano un pelinegro amable y sonriente, acercándose al grupo renovado.

-Hola William- contestó Jeremy.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- cogió a la chica ojiazul del brazo.

La peliblanca y el pelinegro quedaron solos en una zona del patio poco frecuentada mientras su carácter amable se volvía a uno serio que a la joven no le intimidó lo más mínimo, ella se cruzaba de brazos y el clavaba su mirada en la nueva.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- interrogó.

-¿El qué?- no sabía nada.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes usar magia o algo por el estilo y tus nuevos amiguitos son como tus aprendices-la señaló con el dedo.

-Venga ya, deja de comer tanto, luego sueñas cosas raras- intentó cubrirse.

-Muy lista, pero no te vas a escapar hasta que lo sueltes- amenazó.

-¿Eso crees?- ella susurró algo incomprensible para él y después desapareció y su cuerpo estaba detrás de él, que estaba completamente perplejo sin percatarse de que estaba detrás suya.

-¿Decías?- se divertía ella cuando este se giró para verla.

-Ingenua, me has demostrado que no eres una chica común.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, contarlo? Te van a tomar por un loco.- ahora fue ella quien la señaló al estilo de un abogado.

-Serás una buena letrada, Démon- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ahora, si no te importa...- se fue camino hacia el resto.

-Algún día te pillaré... maga de agua.- susurró para sí.

La chica hizo presencia junto al resto del grupo que la miraban con curiosidad intentando adivinar el tema del que habían tratado ellos dos chicos a solas, suponiendo la idea general de su conversación.

-¿De qué habéis hablado?- preguntó la chica japonesa con algo de envidia.

-Nada serio- Mintió.

-_No están nada mal_ _junto_s- pensó Aelita con su mente enamoradiza.

El timbre hizo su trabajo, avisó a todos de que su ansiado descanso había terminado para desgracia de tantos muchos que se quejaron algo decepcionados tomando camino hacia sus respectivas aulas que ya se conocían a la perfeción.

-_¡Ciencias!_- pensó Kanna contenta.

Mientras se dirigía a su clase favorita un pelinegro la obsevaba todo lo que podía antes de asistir a clase, estaba incluso pensando en faltar al ver que había alguna posibilidad de pillarla en el acto y conseguir chantajearla con su foto.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Quién me podría decir la composición de la atmósfera de Venus?- miraba la señora Hertz.

-...- Callaron.

-¿Dèmon?- señaló.

-Principalmente Dióxido de carbono: 96,5% Nitrógeno 3,5% en el apartado de los otros gases que faltan; Argón: 70 ppm Neón 7 ppm helio, 12 pmm Monóxido de Carbono 17pmm, vapor de agua 20 pmm.- ciencias, física y química le gustaban tanto que podía decir esto sin pensarlo, pues estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Esas medidas no las hemos estudiado...- susurró la profesora impresionada para sí.

-...- sus compañeros se pararon a admirarla en silencio.

-¡Muy bien!, sigamos...- alagó.

-Grrr- gruñó Herb, pues quería decirlo él mientras ella sonreía de lado lo que irritó más al chico con gafas.

-Herb, no te puedes dejar ganar por ella ni Jeremy, ¿Entendido?- dijo la chica de pelo azabache.

-Sí- contestó como si fuera su caballero.

La clase se había convertido en un campeonato de ciencia, Jeremy, Aelita y Kanna contra Herb, Nicolas y Sissi. Los primeros tenían ventaja pues eran más experimentados en esto pero el otro bando tenía al insistente herb que era muy bueno en esta materia.

-¿Alguien me dice la fórmula del ácido sulfúrico?- preguntó la mujer.

-**H**2**SO**4- acertó Herb callando al rubio y a la peliblanca que le echaron una mirada de odio.

- bien, ¿La masa molar del cloruro de magnesio?

-¡95,211 g/mol!- respondió el joven de jersey azul orgulloso.

-brillante como siempre Jeremy, ¿Qué es la hipermatremia?

-La hipernatremia es un transtorno hidroelectrolítico que consiste en un elevado nivel del ion sodio en la sangre justamente lo mismo que hiponatremia.

-¡PROTESTO SEÑORÍA!- Gritó la chica de pelo blanco, que se dejó llevar por la ley.

-Esto... siéntese por favor y diga... lo que tenga que decir.- Intentó eliminar su su susto ante tal reacción.

-La hiponatremia es justo lo contrario por que significa bajo nivel en ion sodio y...- se vio interrimpida por que ya era hora de marcharse.

-¡Me sorprende señorita!- dijo antes de que todos se marcharan.

Ella se veía notablemente molesta, ¿Como osaba un simple humano de inteligencia limitada a retarla?(Recuerdo que no es humana, si no una creación de Franz Hopper o Waldo) Por otro lado él pensaba que era una chica normal y corriente, sin poderes sobrenaturales ni memoria ilimitada, pero había algo que no la hacía sentirse bien, era un programa informático, cierto pero, ¿Por qué podía sentir? Miedo, odio, enfado, temor, felicidad, orgullo, protección, confusión, que era lo que sentía ahora, ¿Por qué?...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelirrosa notando su reacción.

-Perfectamente- mintió con una mezcla de orgullo y molestia.

La chica se alejó del resto, cosa que les preocupó, y se miraron confundidos e intrigados por saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza a la maga de agua, estaba muy molesta, no soportaba tanta confusión. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la zona de los árboles de la academia.

-¡Mierda! - su puño se vio rodeado de agua pura, y golpeó a un árbol que cayó al suelo por culpa del impacto.

Para su mala suerte el grupo de Sissi y sus dos guardianes estaban ahí para presenciarlo todo, mudos del asombro, al ver que la humedad se concentraba en su puño formando un aura acuática con una fuerza inmensa.

-¡...!- callaron los cuatro cuando la chica de ojos azules se dignó a mirarles.

-...- hizo lo mismo, ahora ella estaba en problemas, problemas muy gordos.

-Imposible...- Nicolas rompió el silencio.

Esa palabra hizo que dejaran de estar petrificados y corrieran asustados con tal de no toparse con lo que era ahora, una chica endemoniada según ellos. Echaban a la carrera por los pasillos hasta toparse con William, que los miró con rareza.

-¿Os pasa algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Lu-luna D-émon- agu-a -sobren-at-atural.- alcanzó a titubear la chica.

El chico de puso serio: ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se echó a correr en dirección a ella, haciendo que los otros fueran detrás suya pese a su sentimiento de terror que los inundaba al completo haciéndo pensárselo.

-¡Espera!- rogó la chica.

Había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar antes de que Kanna escapara, estaba apoyada sobre un árbos cercano al que tiró, con cara de angustia. William se paró en seco unos pocos metros de ella y haciendo que los otros frenaran detrás de él para protegerse.

-Te dije que te pillaría...

-Permíteme dudarlo aún.

-¡¿TÚ LO SABÍAS?!- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Di la verdad!- el azabache ignoró el comentario.

-Chico, no tienes ni idea de dónde te metes- sus puños fueron rodeados de su aura de agua.

-hmp- dijo este, cogiendo una rama del árbo caído.

-No me hagas reír, ¿quieres derrotarme con una rama proveniente de un árbol que he tirado con un sólo puñetazo?

-¡William!- gritó una chica de atuendos negros junto a su grupo.

-¡Yumi!- se sorprendió soltando la rama.

-Vosotros...- dijo esta volviendo la zona a su humedad normal.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó el el chico de pelo moreno.

-Belpois, la vuelta al pasado, es urgente...- se asqueó esta.

Jeremy dedujo lo que había pasado y fue corriendo hacia la fábrica dejando al resto solos, con una gran tensión en el ambiente que los rodeaba. William fue corriendo para atrapar al rubio en vano pues los chicos le tenían acorralado.

-Maldita sea...- maldijo el azabache.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sissi.

-Que para vosotros este momento jamás ha ocurrido.

-¡VUELTA AL PASADO!-

Un aura blanca rodeó toda la ciudad sin dejarse una sola esquina o un edificio abandonado por cubrir con su inmensidad de una luz pura que aun así asustó a los ciudadanos que después pasaban a un tiempo anterior sin tener recuerdos de aquel suceso inexistente para su memoria.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ¿Les gustó? Si es así me alegro, pero no siento haberlo cortado, ¿Por qué sentirte culpable por algo que no has hecho? Sí, es lo que se os pasa por vuestra mente ; ¡QUE SIGA LA LECTURA!

De nuevo habían pasado las clases y la obsesionada guerra de química encontrándose en la máquina de bebidas amargas que tenía más años que la escuela donde se encontraba casi abandonada.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Odd.

-Nada- mintió bebiendo un té con sabor ácido gustosa.

-Venga ya- el moreno no se lo tragaba.

-Tened cuidado con lo que sólo vosotros podéis hacer, no quiero que os vean triplicándoos o lanzando flechas- miró al par de detectives.

-...- callaron.

La chica y su estilo Heavy se fueron de allí para estar solos de nuevo, en la misma zona donde el accidente nunca pasó. Su sexto sentido le dió una punzada en el pecho, XANA estaba abriendo los ojos una vez más y eso le traía muy, muy malas vibraciones.

En la solitaria sala de química, un humo de color oscuro salía de su escondite y se introducía en uno de los seres verdes y con una capa de un líquido viscoso que los recubría.

Eran las ranas que ibas a ser disecadas en la clase de mañana, o más bien, Kanna las soltaría por que prefería dejar a un animal libre que antes de examinarlo aún siendo por su adorada asignatura. La rana parecía venenosa ahora que sus ojos rojos presentaban el símpbolo de XANA y mordía con su boca careciente de dientes al resto de sus compañeras de celda poseyéndolas una a una.

En una mesa de la vieja cafetería estaban unos habmbrientos chicos, especialmente uno que comía y solo parabapara volver a respirar devorándo c¡todo lo que pillaba a su paso, excepto la coles de Bruselas que la chica peliblanca comía con gusto.

-¿En serio te gusta eso?- preguntó comíendose medio trozo de tarte de un bocado.

-Sí- se metía tranquilamente parte de su comída el la boca cuando tenía todos los platos delante suya y sus dueños rogando con la mirada que lo comiera.

-Croag- una rana de ojos rubí hizo su sonido característico encima de la cabeza con hilos dorados de Heidi que miraba hacia arriba aterrada.

-¡Aaaaagh!- chilló aterrorizada.

Todo el mundo menos la aungustiada peliblanca por aquel ruido espantoso se reía a carcajadas de la pobre chica que temblaba igualita que un flan de vainilla que no estuviera al alcante de Odd.

-CROAG,CROAG,CROAG- un coro de esos animalillos se encontraba en una esquina, no eran dos o tres si no al rededor de doscientos bichos, como habría descrito Sissi.

-¡QUE ASCO!- Gritaron todas menos la oji azul al unísono.

-¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?- expuso Ulrich.

-¿Puede ser que...?- suspuso el chico manchado de chocolate hasta las cejas.

-Seguro- Jeremy dijo.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta para salir y encontrarse con tres veces más la cantidad de sapos que había dentro, quietos y amenazantes, esperando un movimiento para poder atacarles y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. Los chicos se quedaron paralizados mientras el resto los miraba desde dentro.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó la chico de pelo rosa.

-Yo me encargo- propuso la peliblanca.

-Son ranas pero poseídas por XANA y un número así...- negó Aelita temerosa por si le pasaba algo.

-Yo me quedo contigo- apoyó Yumi.

-No olvides que tenemos nuestros ases bajo la manga y puedes programar una vuelta al pasado- convenció.

-Esta bien, Chicos venid conmigo- dijo corriendo detrás de ellos hacia la fábrica.

Mientras el grupo de Ulrich, jeremy, Odd y Aelita se iban al ascensor de aquel solitario lugar las dos chicas estaban luchando en la cafentería, Kanna la defendía con sus orbes de agua que lanzaba sobre las escurridizas criaturas mientras ella usaba su telekinésis para crear barreras con las measa y sillas de la sala.

-¡Orbe acua!- lanzó dando de lleno a un par de ranas y haciendo que otras se movieran.

-¡Cuesta demasiado!-se quejaba la chica que tenía las manos apollándose suavemente en su cabeza a la vez que un aura la rodeaba y movía un par de mesas a la vez.

-¡NO!- un chico de pelo anaranjado que intentaba proteger a Sissi estaba siendo atacado por dos pares de seres biscosos cuano una pierna rodeado por una cinta de líquido azulado hizo que las ranas acabaran con su vida estallando contra la pared.

-Y-yo...- intentó disculparse.

-De nada- sonrió pero esta vez espresaba algo de dulcura sin dejar su estilo.

-Pero como...

-No te preocupes por eso- volvió seria mirando a sus cientos de enemigos.

Los guerreros estaban ya en el sector con el suelo del verde menta y árboles flotantes. Esperaban las órdenes de Jeremy, que estaba preocupado aún por las dos chicas que podían cuando cayó en cuenta de que enfadaba a los chicos ya en Lyoko.

-La torre está al noreste de aquí, no está muy lejos pero no puedo materializar vuestros vehículos, lo siento.

-Te luces Einstein- Ironizó el gato fastidiado.

-Vamos, vamos- intentó calmar la chica angelical.

Corrieron en la dirección indicada por Jeremy divisando poco a poco la torre vigilada, como no. Dos cangrejos y tres tarántulas hacían guardia y ellos tres se detenían observando cómo estaban las posiciones.

-Me encargo de los cangrejos- dijo Ulrich.

-Las tarántulas para mí- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Y yo que?-se puso en jarras.

-Hummm, échanos una mano a los dos.-contestó el samurái.

Odd disparaba sus flechas láser y algunas les rozaba a alguna que otra tarántula, cuando Aelita creó uno de sus campos de energía para darle de lleno a una tarántula con las que guerreaba Odd dejándolo enfadado.

-¡Bien!-sonrió.

-tsk...- rabió.

-¡impacto!- su espada se clavó justo en el centro del cangrejo amanazante de la izquierda.

Hizo un buen trabajo con el monstruo rojizo de XANA pero el otro le disparó en el brazo quitándole veinte puntos haciendo que cayera al suelo, por suerte le quedaban cuarenta puntos aún con los que llegar a la torre.

-¡Maldito!- reguñó el herido.

-Flecha láser- se vengó por Ulrich.

-¡Oye!

-¿Acaso te loas podias apañar tu so- no acabo la frase pues la tarántula solitaria lo hizo desvirtualizar aelita hizo lo mismo que habría echo él; estallarla.

-¡NO- negó el chico diez.

En ese mismo momento las chicas luchaban con sus habilidades especiales. Los demás las miraban a la vez que se protegían, sentían una mezcla de protección e incredulidad pues lanzar esferas de agua con y mover objetos sin rozarlos no era algo muy común pero les estaban ayudando.

-¿Jeremy?- intuyó poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.

-¡Necesito ayuda! Solo estan Aelita y Ulrich, y él no tiene muchos puntos.

-Vale- colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pegó una patada a un trio de atacantes.

-Necesitan refuerzos-acabó con unas pocas de criaturas gracias a su telekinésis.

-Ve tú, puedo apañarmelas- ordenó sin dejar la pelea.

-¿Segura?- dudó.

-Por supuesto- tras la respuesta Yumi corrió por una masa blanda y repugnante hasa llegar a la vieja fábrica abandonada dejando sola a Kanna que peleaba con mucho más esfuerzo que antes al haberse quedado sin nadie que le cubriese las espaldas.

-¡Orbe de agua!¡Temperatura bajo cero!- su esfera se volvió más pesada pero ella la lanzó sim problemas aplastando a un cuerteto de estas.

Por la otra zona donde apenas daban a basto tampoco les quedaban muchas fuerzas para poder resistir al ataque de aquella inteligencia maligna.

-¡Jeremy!- llamó Yumi.

-¡Corre a los scáners!- ordenó Odd con nerviosismo.

No dudó un segundo en hacerlo y bajar para entrar en el scáner más cercano a ella y cerrar los ojos esperando la voz y el sonido de las teclas producido por su amigo de gafas negras.

-¡Escanear Yumi! ¡Transmitir Yumi! : Virtualización.

La japonesa cayó cerca de la pelirrosa que se asustó un poco pero se alegró de tenerla cerca de ella con tal de protegerla pues el samurái no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Yumi!- vio Ulrich.

-¡Aiii!- lanzó uno de sus abanicos con toques rosados que arañó en el centro al cagrejo y volvió a manos de su dueña.

-Vía libre princesa- señaló la torre.

Aelita corrió lo más rápido que pudo, suficiente como para llegar a la torre antes que el tanque que llegó la atrapara y gracias a eso fue a úlrich a quien desvirtualizó. La plataforma se iluminaba con sus pasos y ella se puso en el centro para florar hasta la sala superior donde apareció una pantalla.

**Aelita: Code Lyoko**.

La masa blaca que conocían tan bien pasó por toda la ciudad y en el comedor las ranas dejaron de atacarles, poco después la manta llegó hasta allí.

-Bien hecho- alagó y cerró sus ojos para dejarse envolver por lo que le llevaría al momento en el que se comió las coles de los chicos otra vez, se estaba cansando de tanta verdura.

* * *

Ahora sí que sí... FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ¿Les gustó? Pues comentes que no muerdo, les adelantaré un poco, para el próximo capítulo van a ver una cara conocida... y ahora REVIEWSSSSSS X


	6. Una pizca de celos y dos bienvenidas

Una agotada chica de pelo negro iba a la carrera por un paisaje fría y azulado pisando por un camino hecho de hielo. Estaban las tres chicas solitarias frente a varias mantas, pues Odd y Ulrich habían sido desvirtualizados por una tarántula con la que Aelita acabó después.

-¡Orbe-Acua!- su esfera impactó en el último monstruo.

-Corre- dijo la pelinegra.

Poco después la pelirrosa ya estaba dentro de la torre, flotando para llegar hasta la segunda base. La peliblanca y la pelinegra quedaron a solas mirando la torre. La chica con aparienca confusa quiso decir algo pero calló al instante.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Yumi al ver eso.

-... ¿Por qué princesa?

-bueno, es un mote que le puso Odd.

-¿Le gusta?- interrogó aún mirando la torre.

-Dios, no. Son muy diferentes, espera...- Ella vio el rostro de la chica, no expresaba nada, así que calló su teoría.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...

-¡VUELTA AL PASADO!

Otra vez el programa inexistente para todos excepto ellos se extendió por toda la ciudad francesa y los hizo volver a la cena de la cafetería donde el rubio comía a su ritmo extraño y habitual mientras Kanna le miraba aún sin acostumbrarse a eso a la vez que se bebía una pequeña cucharada de su sopa.

-¿Siempres comes tan rápido?- preguntó sorbiendo eleganemente de su cuchara con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy normal- contestó mientras seguía.

-Entonces no quiero verte comer rápido- se burló Ulrich haciendo que todos estallaran en una carcajada, excepto la chica con semblante frío que bebía de su sopa con tranquilidad. Aelita al percatarse la miró, no entendía por qué no le hacía gracia.

-¿No te has echo gracia?- interrogó el moreno.

-Soy un programa, ¿Recuerdas? No estoy suficientemente diseñada para sentir, por decirlo de algún modo, emociones.

Tras esto un aura helada recorrió la zona donde estaban, pero poco se acordaron pues ahora su punto de mira estaba fijado en un chico bastante conocido, de aspecto rebelde y pelo moreno, parecido al de Ulrich lo cual dejó a todos con una sorpresa menos a la chica de hielo que los miraba con cara de no entender nada.

-¡Patrick!- exclamó el cerebrito.

-¿Que hay? saludó mirando la cara nueva, la cual no le hizo caso en absoluto.

-Patrick, esta es Lune, Lune, este es Patrick- Yumi ocultó su nombre real.

-Encantado- hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-... lo mismo digo- intentó dejar su lado su lado oscuro.

_-_¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando su lado.

-Eres libre- no pudo contener su frialdad, pero su nuevo compañero no se percató.

Odd los miró, Patrick estaba demasiado cerca de ella, demasiado para su gusto. Hasta había dejado de comer su tercera bendeja para dedicarle al primo de Jeremy una mirada de desprecio y este al motarlo se acercó más a ella, lo que aumentó la ira del rubio.

-Por cierto, nos faltan dos jugadores para el partido.- comentó el moreno.

-¿Pero no es esta tarde?- recordó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, como Jim no los busque...

-Puedo intentarlo- se apuntó el chico al lado de Kanna.

-¿En serio?- la alegría del capitán del equipo no cabía en él.

-¿Y tú?- señaló a su compañera.

-No me gusta el fútbol, pero si no encuentran a nadie más, jugaré a favor de diez chicos más.- terminó su sopa.

-Kanna...- Ese gesto no se lo esperaba de ella.

-¿Kanna?-

-Por el pelo- contestó la pelinegra.

-Pero si es precioso...- se atrevió a acariciarlo, lo que enfureció a Odd.

-...- calló ella levemente ruborizada.

-Nos vemos- se levantó él.

-¡Odd!- se preocupó Aelita.

-¿Por que se ha puesto así?

-Ni idea...- Einstein estaba bastante sorprendido.

El joven de prendas moradas salió de la cafetería enormemente frustrado, para bien o para mal se topó con una chica que ya había visto antes, era morena y tenía dos mechas rojas que le adornaban su pelo castaño oscuro.

-¡Sam!

-¡Hey Odd!- saludó cariñosa.

-H-hola...- saludó tímidamente.

-¿Tanto te averguenza volver a verme de nuevo?- sonrió burlona.

-Perdona Sam pero tengo que irme- la apartó.

Ellos dos... ¿Qué significaba el regreso de Sam para él? ¿Seguían siendo novios? Y si ese era el caso... no entendía por qué no le alegraba su vuelta, y tampoco por que estaba enfadado, si a Patrick le gustaba Kanna, pues perfecto...

-¡Maldita sea!- se sentó debajo de un árbol.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, mientras tanto todos contemplaban a los suplentes en el campo de fútbol, con Patrick no había problema, pero, ¿Una chica? El equipo era de chicos, pero Jim estaba tan desesperado que la aceptó sin más, pues tenía buenas cualidades con los deportes.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- llamó el entrenador.

Una vez todos comenzó la reunión antes del partido, sus enemigos eran el equi`po de Matt, el chico rubio de uniforme rojo que juega de dejantero, el cual le tenía manía a Ulrich.

-Ya estamos todos, bien. Como tenemos unos lesionados he decidido poner a Lune Dèmon y Patrick Belpois en el equipo, puesto que no hay tiempo para buscar otros suplentes, no quiero ninguna queja, o tendrá un castigo, y no uno leve precisamente.- Informó amenazante mientras todos iban a la pista.

-Oye, pequeña- llamó Jim y ella le miró con su seriedad natural.

-Esfuerzate lo que puedas-

-Entrenador, quiero que sepa que yo no me dejo perder ante nada- su seguridad invadió a Jim, y esta se fue dejando que a su pelo largo lo ondeara la brisa suave que agradecían tanto los expectadores como los jugadores.

-K-A-D-I-C- animaban las animadoras las cuales la única chica del equipo detestaba.

Un pitido inició el partido y Odd se decidió por aparecer, aún enfurruñado, mirando como esos dos jugaban libremente y entre ambos metían un gol por las narices de todos los defensas que los miraron sorprendidos y rabiosos chocándose las manos en señal de victoria.

-_Bravo-_ Ironizó en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Aelita con tono de preocupación.

-Nada, princesa- intentó sonreír.

Los dos morenos habían formado un dúo para avanzar y colar la pelota de nuevo y reírse así del portero de pelo rojizo que se enfadó considerablemente y mandó la pelota bien lejos, llegando a Matt y por desgracia el ataque de Kadic era mayor a la defensa, por lo que Matt se introdujo en ella fácilmente haciendo que la pelota sobrevolara con una gran velocidad reduciendo la ventaja de los azules.

-Rayos...- Ulrich se quejó.

-_¿Qué dices ahora Romeo?_- ese modo de pensar no era propio de él.

El color azul equivalía lo mismo que los rojos pues estaban empatados dos a dos, y la tensión nublaba a todos y hacía morder las uñas al público con muchos nervios, no se podía predecir nada pues ambos bandos estaban muy igualados.

-¡Señoras y señores esto está muy empatado y es imposible saber que va a pasar!- decía Milly con su micrófono.

La chica de pelo blanco y instinto guerrero competía con el líder del bando contrario para quitarse el balón, y esta se hizo con él, por culpa de su enemigo al subestimarla y con una fuerte patada lanzó el balón a más de cinco metros de altura.

-¿Pero qué?- todos mirando el balón.

La chica dio un salto vertical muy impresionante, todos con los ojos como platos. Cinco metros ni más ni menos, para utilizar su potencia en ls extremidades inferiores y hacer que el balón entrara en la portería contraria cuando aún estaba a semejante altura y caer de pie como si nada fuera.

-¡MADRE MÍA QUE SALTO!- Chillaba Milly a la cámara mientras Tamilla seguía con la boca abierta al igual que el resto.

-¡Tiempo!- acabó el partido, pues hasta la primavera no había partidos con dos partes.

-¡Lune, Lune!- perseguían las reporteras.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo ha podido ser posible ese salto?

-Bueno... Ni idea.- Ella se fue a los vestuarios, dejando a todos petrificados ante tal respuesta.

Sí que lo sabía, y debía darle las gracias a XANA por haberle permitido realizar ese salto, era capaz de llegar a esa altura, gracias a algún as sobrenatural, pero no era su intención. XANA... campos antigravedad, revivir un plan fallido de los escombros, muy buena idea...

-¡Alto!- alguien le detuvo.

-Estoy harta de que te metas donde no te llaman- gruñó.

-¿Pretendías quedar en evidencia ante todos los que estaban presentes?

-No... fue involuntario- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿...?- ladeó la cabeza.

-XANA- aclaró.

-Está...

-Sí, vamos no hay tiempo.

Ambos corrían como un rayo, fusionando el blanco con el negro en una tajada impresionante y llegar hasta el resto frenando en seco delante del grupo que los miraba atentos ante esa aparición la mar de apresurada.

-Xa...

-na...

Se tuvieron que ayudar para completar la palabra pues estaban cansados pero aun así corrían hacia el objetivo. Maldita inteligencia maligna... Los campos antigravedad había hecho que todos se agarraban con el terror en sus caras a lo primero que encontraban a mano.

-¡William!- consiguió agarrarle para que quedaran juntos agarrados a unas de las luces del estadio mirándose fijamente. El chico vió que quería soltarse y la abrazó muy fuerte con tal de evitar sus intenciones.

-¡Estás loca!- agarró.

-Pse, ¿Acaso no lo sabías?- sonrió y se soltó para acabar suspendida en el aire.

-¡DÈMON!

-Kanna, mode, vampire: ¡GO!

Un aura roja la rodeó y su atuendo era el mismo que el que tenía al virtualizarse en Lyoko, un combinado entre rojo y negro con toques de siniestro. Ella pulsó su estrella de cuatro puntas que tenía en un collar que le apretaba el cuello para que unas alas de murciélago, excepto que eran mucho más grandes y extensas crecieron de su espalda.

-¡Agárrate!- cogió al pelinegro por la cintura.

-...- no sabía que decir.

Aelita había hecho un intento, no en vano, y se transformó con su modo de ángel para aydar a algunos a entrar en los edificios de la academia y que no llegaran fuera de la atmósfera. El lado opuesto de William y el mismo se habían refugiado en el aula de ciencias donde estaba ella algo cansada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella.

-S-sí...- verla así lo ponía nervioso.

-...- se miró un arañazo bastante profundo que tenía an su mano.

-Estas...- alguien lo interrumpió.

-Estoy bien- cortó mirando por la ventana.

Él se acercó y le agarró la mano para examinarla y coger algo de alcohol que había no muy lejos y echarlo en la herida con ayuda de un algodón, esta no se quejó lo más mínimo, cosa que a este le estrañó. Ella se miró la mano pero William la cogió de nuevo sin permiso para vendarla con cuidado.

-Te he dicho que estaba bien- dijo.

-Pues ahora estás mejor- sonrió este y ella miró hacia otro lado.

Ella extendió sus alas y se puso de pie ignorando el comentario y lo miró con indiferencia mientras salía por la ventana y ayudaba a Aelita a coger a los guerreros Lyoko que por desgracia no eran alados para llegar hasta el viejo puente y volver a su forma original a las dos muchachas.

-No perdamos tiempo- Yumi echó a correr.

Tras esa carrera todos llegaron al ascensor que sirvió para llevarlos a todos a sus respectivos lugares que debían ocupar. Jeremy se sentó y empezó a teclear para abrir sus proramas.

-¿Listos?- preguntó a modo de aviso.

-¡SI!- Gritaron al unísono.

-¡Escanear Ulrich! ¡Escanear Kanna! ¡Escanear Aelita! ¡Transmitir Ulrich! ¡Transmitir Kanna! ¡Transmitir Aelita! Virtualización.

Estaban rodeados de árboles flotantes y un suelo verdoso, con sus atuendos habituales en el mundo virtual donde se situaban.

-Yumi, Odd, os toca.

-Prefiero esperar a que alguien se desvirtualice...- eligió el chico de prendas moradas.

-Es mejor si vamos todos, así acabaremos antes.- animó Yumi, que sabía que no estaba de humor.

-Está bien...- aceptó a regañadientes.

-¡Escanear Odd! ¡Escanear Yumi!: Virtualización.

Ambos cayeron de pie junto al resto, pues ya estaban aconstumbrados a ello y al ver la torre a poca distancia echaron a correr sn que a Jeremy le diera tiempo a materializar sus vehículos.

XANA había mandado artillería pesada, dos tanques , un par tarántulas y una horda de cucarachas que se movían demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a contarlas todas. Todos se pusieron en guardia y una mezcla de abanicos, flechas, impactos y orbes azules y rosas acababan poco a poco con los monstruos que custodiaban la torre.

-Será mejor que vayamos por nuestro lado cada uno- sugirió Yumi.

-Sí- asintió el rubio.

Odd fue directo a por un tanque, Ulrich a por el otro, Kanna por las tarántulas y Yumi junto a Aelita machacaban a las incontables cucarachas.

-¡Bien!- Sonrió la chica ángel al dar en el blanco.

-¡Orbe-Acua!- Ella también acabó con uno de sus monstruos asignados.

-¡Flecha la...- Un aura de rojo cristalino alcanzó a Odd, haciendo que se sujetara con una de sus garras al borde para no caer, pues aquella maldita criatura le había aumentado las posibilidades de caer al mar digital, cosa que no le convenía en absoluto.

-¡Agárrate!- la chica de ojos sangre le tendió la mano.

-...- él cogió su mano pese a su molestia.

-aaaah- intentaba subirlo.

-Déjalo- dijo este.

-Puedo hacerlo- seguía tirando.

-Prefiero caer a ser tú quien me salves.

-Pues prefiero ser yo quien te salve- esa frase le sorprendió.

-...-

-¿Por qué te molesto tanto?- interrogó ella.

-Me molesta que Patrick se acerque tanto a ti y tú no hagas nada por evitarlo- reveló.

- Della robia, realmente te mereces que te suelte- sonrió y el chico fue lanzado hacia arriba con fuera cayendo en el suelo, pero eso le costó que ela intercambiara su posición y cayera hacia abajo.

-¡Kanna!

Ulrich fue desvirtualizado por el tanque que había escogido para luchar, quedando el vencedor levemente herido por lo que le quedaban la mitad de sus puntos. Definitivamente no eran nada fáciles de vencer aquellos seres.

Un tornado negro fue hacia el cielo en picado y bajando con fuerza en el suelo, para dejar ver a la chica, con alas de murciélago enormes a la espalda y una sonrisa amenazante pero divertida y burlona.

-Cuando dejes de lamentarte por pensar que me sacrifico por ti, me avisas- dijo esta.

-¡KANNA!- la abrazó fuertemente, cosa que a ella le sorprendió pero lo apartó de su cuerpo.

-Orbe-Acua- la última tarántula fue destruida.

-¡Flécha láser!- se vengó de su tanque.

-Aelita... vuela como un rayo- ordenó Yumi, inspirando confianza en su amiga.

-Vale...- Aelita sacó sus alas rosadas y con una velocidad sorprendente se introdujo en la torre, dejando a los monstruos restantes como tontos.

-Lo siento pequeñines...- se burló Odd.

-**_Aelita: Code_** _**LyoKo**_

* * *

Fiiiiin, ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, en fin... lo de siempre REVIEWSSSSS XDD


	7. ¿Por qué me siento así?

XANA estaba muy tranquilo últimamente, en esos dos días no había lanzado ningún ataque. Las clases seguían siendo de lo más aburridas, nada nuevo, excepto para el rubio que no hacía nada más que meterse en sus adentros.

-Estas muy callado- observó su compañero.

-No pasa nada Ulrich.- mintió, podría haber colado con Yumi o Jeremy pero no con su mejor amigo.

-Venga ya.

-Ha venido Sam.- contó.

-Que bien ¿No?

-No sé es que... No me siento a gusto.

-Odd- la expresión de Ulrich se puso burlona.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Odd y su misteriosa Julieta, jajaja.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- estaba confuso.

-Te gusta otra persona- sonrió.

-...- no quería admitir que Sam ya no le atraía tanto, pero no tenía la menor idea de la otra.

-He acertado, ¿A que sí?

-¿Qué has acertado?- prguntó una voz dulce y conocida.

Jeremy y Aelita se acercaban tranquilamente, con algo de curiosidad reflejada en su cara y una sonrisa que lo decía todo. Odd lo miró con cara de advertencia de muerte y este lo comprendió.

-Nada- negó el Karateca.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.- comentó Jeremy.

-¿Y Yumi?- preguntó Odd para olvidar el tema.

-En una escursión de su curso- aclaró la pelirrosa.

-Umm- se derrumbó el moreno.

La alarma de color rojizo tomó su deber de nuevo e informó sin piedad a los alumnos que el tiempo de recreo era suficiente ya, por lo que se quejaron y arrastraron los pies de mala gana hasta las aulas, como era ya constumbre.

Tras entrar en la clase de Historia y acabar con el jaleo empezaban a aburrirse mientras repasaban las guerras de Peloponeso por enésima vez, y el profesor no se enteraba ni lo más mínimo de que nadie le prestaba algo de atención.

Sam estaba sentada detrás de Nicolas, y saludó con una sonrisa al rubio, el cual correspondió con otra sonrisa, pero esta falsa. No pudo evitar mirar a la peliblanca dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno, y Aelita se percató de eso con una sonrisilla dulce pero burlona.

-Jejeje- se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su compañero.

-Nada-mintió.

Pasaron las clases cafetería donde Odd comió menos que de costumbre, y fueron cada uno a su cuarto, la vampiresa no había hablado en todo el día ni había ido con nadie, se había quedado durante el recreo a estudiar química. No le apetecía verse con nadie.

-...- Tampoco sabía que pensar y miró su diario, en el cual solo escribia por aburrimiento.

_Diario:  
_

_Hoy a sido un dia normal, nada que contar. Bueno, un tío que se llama... Patrick, creo, me ha tocado el pelo ¿Quién es para atreverse? Para relajarme he estudiado algo de química, la única asigntatura que me gusta. También ha venido una nueva, aunque no sé si debería llamarla así, pues ha estado antes aquí. Se pone a saludar a Della Robia con una estúpida sonrisa, que idiotez.  
_

Al escribir su última frase se enfadó, y dejó su libro en la estantería de mala gana para tirarse de nuevo a su suave cama, ponerse los brazos en la nuca y mirar al techo. Así se quedó dormida tras un buen rato de espera.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y abrió sus ojos cuando notó el mas mínimo rayo de luz, se apresuró para vestirse con su ropa de siempre. Se dio cuenta de que eran las seis y media de la mañana y se sentó en su cama. Contempló la habitación, era normal pero ordenada y decorada al estilo Fast Rock. Miró su guitarra eléctrica, le encantaba, lo que sufrió para ahorrar y comprarla.

-Preciosa- la rozó con sus dedos, estaba tan bien cuidada...

_Looking for the one tonight, but y can´t see you._

_Cause im blinded at the lights, ohh_

_And y neger gei it right, ohh I need a breaktrough_

_Why are you so hard to find?_

_I've been searching every city _  
_Never giving up _  
_Did not find my angel _  
_Diamond in the rough _  
_Looking for a signal _  
_Baby, turn it up tonight _

_Chorus: _  
_Come on, get loud, loud _  
_Let it out _  
_Shout it out from the rooftops _  
_Come on, get out loud _  
_'Til they shut us down _  
_Come on, get loud, loud _  
_Let it out _  
_Show me everything that you've got _  
_Come on, get loud _  
_I need you now _  
_Baby, let me hear it loud_

_Looking for the light to shine _  
_To start a fire _  
_Girl, I'll be the first in line, oh _  
_And, baby, when our stars align _  
_And we can't get no higher _  
_You just give me a sign _

_I'm looking for the one tonight _  
_I've been looking for the one tonight...  
_

_De repente un enfadado Jim irrumpió abriendo la puerta de golpe, con cara de pocos y una notable expresión de ira.  
_

_-_¿Pero que ruido es este?

-¿Cómo que ruido?- estaba enfadada.

-¡Pues ese ruido!- señaló su guitarra.

-Pues yo creo que toca genial- se quejó Yumi y al oír eso se sonrojó.

-¡Y canta como un ángel!- apoyó Aelita incomodándola aún más.

-¡Además es una gran letrista!- Sissi se metió en medio.

-Delmas...- se asombró la cantante.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me ha gustado- admitió.

-Muchas gracias- Sonrió, por primera vez en su vida, sonrió alegre y feliz de que apreciaran sus canciones.

-¿Tocarás para mí algún día?- rogó Sissi.

-No hay problema- aceptó contenta.

-Bueno, que sea la última vez.- Jim vió que acabarían con él si reprochaba.

En un instante había una masa de chicas en su cuarto, implorando con los ojos que les tocara algo, y ella se impresionó de esto, realmente le daba verguenza tocar delante de tanta gente, pero tenían tantas ganas que no podía decepcionarlas.

-B-bueno pero sólo una-

-¡VALE!- gritaron al unísono.

_Por el mar que a mi vida entregas  
Por el sueño y la fe  
Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver  
Porque quiero adorarte siempre  
Y siempre te esperaré  
Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo...  
... yo te seguiré_

Soy la luz que nunca te dirá que no  
Soy el eco que hoy te envuelve

Tu_ energía el día en que todo cambió  
Y que ya jamás se pierde_

_Suenan mis latidos en tu corazón_  
_Estaré detrás de ti, mírame detrás de ti_  
_Y suenan solamente con una intención_  
_Que te abracen cuando no me encuentres como si pudieras verme_

_Por el mar que a mi vida entregas_  
_Por el sueño y la fe_  
_Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver_

_Porque quiero adorarte siempre _  
_ Y siempre te esperaré _  
_ Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte yo..._

_ Hoy el miedo encuentra tu imaginación _  
_ Quiero prometerte ahora _  
_ Que mi viento no verá otra dirección _  
_ ¡Y que nunca estarás solo!_

_(SUPER SOLO DE GUITARRA)_

_(**Buena**_** energía)**

**-**¡Es genial!

-¡Quiero tu autógrafo!

-¡Cómo cantas y como tocas!

Una revolucion de admiradoras acosaba a la chica que empezaba a enfadarse, esos gritos no eran para ella, otro motivo por el cual la música era una afición reservada para ella, a partir de ahora tenía que buscar un sitio tranquilo.

-¡CALLAOS YA!- gritó y todo el mundo siguió la orden.

-Con el jaleo que montáis vendrán de nuevo, a dormir la mona si no queréis un buen castigo- señaló la puerta.

-¡Sí!- todas se marcharon en fila.

Ya era hora de bajar y desayunar pero ella no tenía ganas. Por el contrario el resto de los guerreros estaban en la cafetería, cada uno a su ritmo. Una chica de piel morena y pelo oscuro apareció alegre y se sentó al lado de Odd, el cual no estaba de humor.

-¡Hola Odd!- le besó la mejilla y alguna que otra chica de pelo blanco sintió un escalofrío en su habitación.

Fingiendo lo que podía soportaba a Sam, alegre y sin darse cuenta del estado de Odd. En otra zona una puerta se abrió bruscamente de nuevo, para toparse con las malas pulgas de Jim y encontrarse a la peliblanca tumbada en la cama.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-...- ella no contestó y solo lo observó por un momento.

-Vamos, no puedes estar aquí- bajó la voz notando que estaba algo deprimida.

-Voy...- se incorporó y salió tranquilamente de su cuarto.

Cuando bajaban a modo calmado una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo volar hasta quedar contra la pared, era muy fuerte, y ella sabía que no era cosa de la naturaleza, y mejos aquí, en el interior de la empezando a cansarse de esa inteligencia artificial.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-...- estaba tecleando con su móvil un mensaje para una chica de pelo rosa.

Ya había revisado sus mensajes pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra otra ráfaga los hizo volar por la cafetería, además del resto de alumnos, algo malheridos, pero por suerte nada grave.

-¿Eso ha sido...- supuso William.

-Sí...- el rubio se acariciaba la cabeza por culpa del dolor.

Todos intentaban levantarse pero no lo conseguían. William dedujo que era mejor no ponerse de pie, si no a gatas y esa teoría era correcta, lástima que sólo Aelita le imitó. La peliblanca estaba fuera esperando a los supervivientes, una mirada y ya corrían por las alcantarillas llegando al puente y subiendo en el ascensor aguantando el viento.

-¡Vamos Aelita!- animó él desde un scáner.

-Escanear William, Escanear Kanna, Transmitir William, Transmitir Kanna: Virtualización.

No pasaron más de diez segundos y ya estaban en la sección del hielo, ambos esperando a la chica de alas rosas al igual que su pelo, William observó a la chica por un momento.

-¿Un vampiro?- dedujo.

-El único que se ha dado cuenta...- sonrió de lado.

-¡Hola!- saludó segundos después de aterrizar.

-Vamos- ordenó y corrieron lo mejor que pudieron.

La torre estaba a la vista, entre algunos casquetes, pero era demasiado fácil. Esperaron un tiempo, y cómo no, había dos tanques acompañados por tres pares de cubos, ocho contra tres.

-¡Será divertido!- señaló sacando su espada.

William acabó con un tanque sin demasiado esfuerzo y aelita formaba equipo con Kanna para eliminar dos o tres cucachas que quedaban. Por desgracia el azabache estaba siendo demasiado confiado y un ataque del tanque restante se avalanzó hacia él.

-Estúpido- Una doble esfera en unas manos blancas de agua luchaba contra la pared del monstruo.

Utilizó su supervelocidad para clavar su espada cuando su compañera se deshizo del ataque del contrincante y hacer que la esfera metálica no fuera más que una explosión que apenas duró.

-¿Quién es ahora el estúpido?- sonrió y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Las dos esferas se seapraron voluntariamente y acertaron de lleno en los cubos restantes, no miró ni un momento, y con eso dejó sorprendido al chico, al ver esa estupefacción sonrió a su estilo maléfico.

-Aelita, no pierdas tiempo- ordenó la vampiresa.

Tras correr miró su símbolo y lo apretó por gusto, le crecieron unas alas de murciélago que adornaban su look satánico. El chico la miró con un aire divertido.

-No está mal...- dijo antes de que un aura blanca los hiciera volver tiempo atrás.

Una vez más ese programa atrapó toda la ciudad y los llevó al pasado. Pero no iba a quitar ese sentimiento de confusión y angustia a Odd y Kanna, tampoco devolvería a Sam y Patrick a su lugar...

* * *

Fin, bueno, siento que haya sido un poco corto pero intentaré hacerlo algo mejor para la próxima.


	8. La insistencia a veces da frutos

Aquel chico de pelo negro empezaba a caerle mejor, o por lo menos a no odiarle. Aun siendo una chica antisocial o dicho de otra manera; un programa, había desarrollado sentimientos. ¿Era posible? Si así era la respuesta su creador era un verdadero genio, pero no, descartaba esa opción. Ni Franz sería capaz, era seguro. Entonces, ¿cómo?

-Hey, Démon.- llamó su compañero.

-¿Um?

-Estás en las nubes, ni cantante privada no puede estar tan seria- dijo Sissi.

-¿Cantante?- el rubio con mecha morada ladeó la cabeza.

-¡No sabes lo buena que es!- aplaudió la pelinegra.

-Eres tú que con la música que escuchas te conformas con cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo que con la múscica que escucho?

-¿Cómo que se conforma con cualquier cosa?- refunfuñó la peliblanca.

Ambas estaban hechas una furia, corrían persiguiendo a Odd por el patio, el pobre chico daba su mejor esfuerzo por librarse de ellas pero la peliblanca era más rápida, más ágil y lo atrapó en poco tiempo, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, pero ella no se percató de la incómoda posición.

-¡Retira eso!- se puso de brazos cruzados.

-...- se sonrojó mirando otro lado para evitar encontrarse con esos orbes azules.

-¡ah!- se dió cuenta de la situación y se apartó enseguida.

-Vale, lo retiro.- accedió.

-Mejor...- le dió la mano para levantarlo, ella también se había sonrojado.

Todo el mundo había mirado con interés la vergonzosa escenita, incluida una morena de pelo corto hecha una furia. Se acercó con paso ligero y se llevó a rastras al chico cogido del brazo hacia algún lugar en el que estuvieran los dos solos sin ninguna chica.

-¡Sam, espera!- rogó en vano pues no escuchaba las plegarias.

Ya en una zona cubierta de árboles estaban ellos dos a solas, ella aún enfadada y él algo sorprendido ante esa reacción. La morena esperaba cruzada de brazos alguna palabra, pero al ver que no decía nada comenzó a regañarle notablemente celosa.

-¿Qué lío tienes con esa tía?- se puso en jarras.

-¿Luna?, Sólo somos amigos.-negó.

-Sí, claro, por eso se pone encima tuya ¿no?

-¡Eso fue un accidente!- se sonrojó al recordarlo.

-Claro...- se cruzó de brazos.

-Sam, si de verdad no me crees déjalo.- dijo, cortante.

-Odd, tú...- se puso en la mano en la boca con los ojos cristalizados.

No pudo aguantar la tensión y salió corriendo derramando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, realmente lo quería, y mucho, pero él... Ya no era el mismo. No le hacía tanto caso, estaba distante con ella y sonreía con un deje de tristeza, a veces incluso la ignoraba. No podía aguantarlo.

Por su parte estaba destrozado pero se mantenía serio y firme viendo como se marchaba. La verdad es que en el fondo se sentía profundamente aliviado, aunque no quería hacerla llorar, algo le empujó a dejarla de esa manera, quería ser suave, pero...

-...- Una chica de pelo blanco se sentía culpable en la rama de un alto árbol, ella era el motivo de su ruptura pero tenía que ser fuerte.

La estudiante sentimentalmente destrozada se topó con Yumi, haciéndola caer al suelo pero la otra también se llevó la misma racha de mala suerte. La japonesa se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, la aceptó. Cuando vió los ojos rojos de la chica se preocupó bastante, llegando a apenarse considerablemente al verla en ese estado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- cogió un pañuelo y se lo tendió.

-Nada...- se limpió.

-Ven conmigo anda...

La compasiva joven se sentó en un banco negro al lado de su deprimida compañera, mirándola esperando una respuesta por su parte. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y arrugando la manga de su camiseta, un acto de puro remordimiento.

-Odd...

-¿Qué pasa con él?- ella estaba totalmente comprensiva.

-Él y yo lo hemos...- no pudo acabar la frase, era demasiado difícil.

-Ya está, tranquila...- la cogió en sus brazos suponiendo la respuesta.

El abrazo era sumamente recorfortante, nunca se habría esperado esto de ella. La verdad es que se sentía mejor y hasta había dejado de llorar, realmente lo necesitaba. Miró a la japonesa y sonrió algo triste, pero era una mejora en ella, malditos celos.

En la zona multiusos de la academia estaba una ojiazul solitaria junto a su compañera, su guitarra que le desahogaba en todo. Siempre la utilizaba cuando estaba triste o confundida, era algo que le levantaba el ánimo en los malos momentos.

_Wherever we go yeah  
It's crazy stupid love  
I'm losing all control (ooh)  
Whatever it takes baby  
It's crazy stupid love  
I feel it through your bones (ooh)  
(we got that) Crazy Stupid Love_

_People say that chicks will make you do_  
_a crazy thing or two_  
_but I don't care what people say cause you (ha) you_  
_Make me feel like I can fly_  
_Electrified you blow my mind in every single way_  
_(aaah)_

_Wherever we go yeah_  
_It's crazy stupid love_  
_I'm losing all control (ooh)_  
_Whatever it takes baby_  
_It's crazy stupid love_  
_I feel it through your bones (ooh)_  
_(we got that) Crazy Stupid Love_  
_(we got that) Crazy Stupid Love_

-Al final Sissi va a tener razón y resulta que eres buena- dijo un rubio.

-...- No le apetecía en absoluto encontrarse con él ahora.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eso debería decirlo yo, se te ve mal.- ya sabía de sobra lo que pasaba.

-No, no me pasa nada, a ti también se te ve preocupada.

-en absoluto...

Ninguno quería contarle nada al otro, se ocultaban lo mejor que podían pero se notaba a legua que algo les torturaba aunque estaban tan centrados en sus problemas que no querían darse cuenta. Era una situación bastante molesta para ambos.

-He dejado a Sam- se liberó.

-Y yo me siento mal por haberla puesto celosa- suspiró.

-ya veo...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, yo... creo que me gusta otra persona.

-...-

Odd miró el semblante serio y preocupado de la chica, con la cabeza algo cabizbaja y mirando al suelo. Estaba preciosa, pero era muy triste verla en ese estado de ánimo. Cogió suavemente a la chica del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Se acercó despacio, hasta sentir la respiración del otro, suave y a la vez embriagadora, estaba tan cerca de sus finos labios...

-Ni lo intentes- una voz familiar los interrumpió, para desgracia de él y suerte de ella.

-Yumi- reconoció el chico.

-...- la peliblanca aprovechó para separarse.

-¡Pide perdón a Sam!, ¡está destrozada! señaló el parque.

-Ya no me gusta, entiéndelo.

-¡No te pido que salgas con ella, sino que te disculpes por haber sido tan bruto!- se enfadó más.

-Oh...

Se puso de pie y fue corriendo en la dirección indicada, el parque estaba precioso en otoño, con sus hojas doradas, esa brisa y las golondrinas buscando un lugar donde quedarse... Pero no era el momento de fijarse en eso. Encontró a Sam en un banco, algo deprimida pero los consuelos de su amiga le habían ayudado.

-Sam- llamó y ella miró pesadamente al chico.

-...

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.

-Entonces...- dijo esperanzada.

-Sólo venía a disculparme.- la desilusionó, pensaba que él quería volver a estar a su lado.

-Ya veo...- susurró bajando la cabeza.

Tras un buen rato de silencio mezclado con melancolía Odd decidió marcharse al lugar donde había ido antes, pero para su desgracia la chica no estaba allí. Había ido a su lugar favorito: el lugar en el que nació. Rodeada de rocas estaba la vampiresa, pensativa. ¿Había intentado besarla? ¿Y por qué no se apartó? Si no fuera por Yumi... La verdad es que al pensar en eso se sonrojaba, según ella era un acto de estupidez.

-Hola...- saludó a una cucaracha.

No tenía ganas ni de acabar con ella, preferiría que disparara y la desvirtualizara. La criatura vio que no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por atacar y se marchó. Así se quedaría sola, no le apetecía tener compañía en ese momento.

Una silueta felina y violeta apareció a pocos metros de ella, la cual miró de reojo un instante pero luego ignoró, ¿Por qué tenía que molestarla siempre? El chico se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, sólo contemplándola.

-¿por qué has venido?- dijo al fin.

-Para buscarte- contestó alegre.

-No quiero volver- replicó mirando el cielo virtual.

-¿Por qué no?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Por que no- dijo tajante.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Pues aguántate.

Sintió como unos labios cálidos atrapaban los suyos por sorpresa, era tan dulce y suave que dejó de luchar por huir. El chico le mordió levemente haciéndole abrir la boca, cosa que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca y saborear con intensidad cada rincón.

-¿Pero qué...?- no sabía que decir.

-Kanna, yo...

-Ejem, ejem.- tosió falsamente un samurái.

-Ooooh, que monos...- dijo tiernamente la pelirrosa.

-Tsk- la ojiroja se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Volvemos?- preguntó Jeremy.

Un disparo alcanzó al rubio, proveniente de la cucaracha que había visto antes, como un castigo al atreverse a tocarla. Aquella criatura no estaba sola, muchísimas más le seguían detrás, eran tantas que ocupaban toda la zona llana que había frente a ellos.

-Vaya... XANA viene pegando fuerte.- comentó el espadachín.

-...- la peliblanca decició que era mejor distraerse y comenzó a atacar.

Luchaban como podían pero apenas daban suficiente, era un número muy grande y a Yumi le habían desvirtualizado, para colmo no podían salir huyendo pues había detectado una torre activada, por lo menos no muy se situaba demasiado lejos de allí.

-¡Cuando mato una salen dos!- sdo se quejó el pelinegro, que había decidido acompañarlos.

-Aelita, ve volando ¡Yo te cubriré!.- propuso.

Al mismo tiempo pulsaron sus estrellas y sus alas se crearon incrustadas a la espalda, eran completamente diferentes la una de la otra. La vampiresa acababa con los monstruos que osaban apuntarla, poco después entró en la torre, pero un disparo alcanzó a la demonio y la desvirtualizó.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó jeremy a la chica de pelo blanco al verla salir del ascensor.

-Sí.- contestó.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban ya en la cena de la cafetería, coliflor cocida con puré de patatas, genial. Para colmo a la peliblanca también le gustaban y Odd no soportaba verlas, de nuevo todos acercaron su plato, gesto que le obligaba a comérselo.

Ya en su habitación se quedó mirando al techo, como de costumbre. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le pasó en Lyoko, no sabía ni que pensar. Por un lado no le resultó desagradable pero es que... ¡Maldita sea!

Hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada, estaba tan confusa que le daban ganas de romperlo todo y quedarse a gusto, pero el sueño le pudo y perdió la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba, cayendo en la inconsciencia.


End file.
